


Blue

by scissorsandstatice



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, Fireflies, Harvest Moon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorsandstatice/pseuds/scissorsandstatice
Summary: Eren takes Levi for a walk.Harvest Moon AU. For day four of ereri week (in 2015... whoops...), based on the prompt "fireflies."





	Blue

The late afternoon walk up by the mine in the forest north of Shiganshina Village left Levi rather out of breath and ready for a nice cool glass of milk, which, if Eren remained as punctual as he’d been every day for the past week, meant he should be arriving with another jug fairly soon. The summer heat had begun subsiding as the autumn season approached, but it was still hot enough that a walk left an unpleasant sheen of sweat on his skin. It was Saturday, though, meaning he hadn’t opened his stall and therefore did not have much to keep himself occupied until Eren finished working for the day.

He was barely through his front door when a pleasantly familiar voice spoke behind him.

“Hey, Levi.” The man turned after dropping his keys on a table inside to find Eren leaning against the doorframe. He momentarily raised a basket in his hand. “I brought you some milk.” His words were emphasized by the slight clinking of the glass jugs in the basket.

Levi smiled softly, but it quickly faded when he noticed how suspiciously _clean_ Eren looked. He was dressed in the typical t-shirt and jeans he wore to work the farm, minus the usual dirt and grime present after a long day. It even looked like the boy had attempted to tame the unruly brown locks on his head; it was still rather messy, but not as bad as his usual bedhead. He crossed his arms. “What are you up to, Eren?”

“Umm, well. Actually,” Eren began. He averted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you would be willing to take a quick walk with me down to the woods. I wanted to talk to you about... something.”

Levi eyed him suspiciously but nodded in agreement. He took the milk from Eren to stow away in the fridge before grabbing his keys again and following Eren down the path away from his house. His boyfriend was tense; he was definitely hiding something, but Levi couldn't be sure what. 

Yes, _boyfriend_. It wasn’t really a secret anymore that the two of them had been dating for some months now. It began last winter when they fell into a routine of attending festivals meant for couples together. Eren had, of course, been the one to invite him the first time. Levi remembered teasing him with such comments as “Aren’t you supposed to bring the girl you like to this festival?” But actually, it hadn’t surprised him much when Eren asked him. Even Valentine’s Day and White Day resulted in exchanges of chocolate between them.

They’ve shared kisses here and there—in the dimly lit barn while the animals grazed outside, between the towering corn stalks while Eren’s caked in dirt, beneath the shade of the umbrella at Levi’s stall while he was closing up shop for the evening. The ring Eren presented to him when he officially asked him out shone bright silver on Levi’s finger.

Eren led him over the bridge out of town and they walked silently along the riverbank, Eren slightly ahead. The sun had disappeared over the horizon and left them in dim light. Fireflies darted around between them, glowing brightly in the oncoming darkness. Cicadas chirped noisily from the trees.

Levi realized they were headed towards the hills, and his heartbeat quickened in his chest at the implication of this fact. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions quite yet, because _maybe_ that wasn’t what Eren actually had it mind, and yet—

The walk was agonizingly slow after that, and Levi waited for Eren to stop before they reached the peak. But he didn’t.

And finally, the pair were approaching the Harvest Goddess’s pond.

Eren didn’t turn to face him until they were side by side at the water’s edge. A faint blush tinged his cheeks, and he gazed to the side rather shyly. Levi swallowed thickly. He was right, he knew _exactly_ why Eren had brought him here, but he shouldn’t get his hopes up, because maybe not—

“Levi.” Hearing his name snapped him out of his reverie.

And suddenly there was a blue feather cupped in the pair of tanned hands outstretched towards him.

“Levi, I know we haven’t been together long, but—” Eren paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Levi met his gaze, and he continued. “—but I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Levi couldn’t speak. He remained silent and stared into Eren’s beautiful turquoise eyes as he continued speaking.

“So, Levi, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” he murmured, before putting a hand on Eren’s neck to lean him down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I literally wrote this almost three years ago and then completely forgot to upload it. Better late than never, I suppose.


End file.
